hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain
Rain is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics I don't mind, no, I don't mind, I don't mind the rain The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same I don't mind that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain Like a widow's heart, we fall apart then never fade away (Fade away) Held like a child, do you know where I came from? No, I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs I'm alone and you're looking for your anyone Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone? I could feel the pain in the words that you say Hidden in the letters that were written to no name Let me be the hands that you hold to your face 'Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away Buried in red, white, and silenced in blue Some will die too late and somebody too soon And if he could come back, we'll see what it cost him We had to lose it all just to know that we lost one I am just a shape in the shadow of greats I am just a voice in the choir of saints Oh, all the souls that nobody could save And just like a light, we faded away I don't mind, no, I don't mind, I don't mind the rain The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same I don't mind that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain Like a widow's heart, we fall apart then never fade away (Fade away) Fade away As I fade away, away, away If I could take it all back Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast That was long before my heart became black There's no way to make it change or go back You know that some of us grow old with no home Some of us die in a cold house with no hope Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go 'Cause once it's over the time fades your photo How many goodbyes could fit in a lifetime? How many good lies can make it seem alright? What do you see when you look into my eyes? Or in the sky right before you say goodnight? I could be the son that stands beside your bed And I could be the voice right inside of your head I could say goodbye and you know where I went I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent I don't mind, no, I don't mind, I don't mind the rain The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same I don't mind that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain Like a widow's heart, we fall apart then never fade away (Fade away) Fade away As I fade away, away, away As I fade away, away, away As I fade away Fade away As I fade away Background vocals *Danny sings the chorus behind Charlie Scene. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, drums, guitar, piano, mixing, production, programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:2013 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Griffin Boice